Another Chance
by Serenity200571
Summary: Mark and Glenn together, this time as brothers. If you don't like it please do not read
1. Chapter 1

The brightness of the sun filtered through the half closed curtains, slowly opening her eyes, Kassie knew it would be another beautiful day, slipping her aching body from the four poster bed, her one extravagant gift to herself, she let her feet hit the wooden polished floor. Sliding the patio door open she walked into the warmth allowing it to heat her up, lifting her face to the sky she loved the sun on her skin, freedom, this was what it was all about freedom from all she had ran from. The blueness of the sky blinded her at times, her eyes drifted down to the harbour, it was still early the trawlers were coming back with their catch hoping to sell it to the café's that would be opening soon. Following the harbour wall her eyes caught the various liner's on the main docks, the whiteness of the flags, gently moving in the warm breeze. Hearing a noise behind her, she looked back smiling as she saw her 4 year old daughter rubbing her eyes, teddy dragging along the floor behind her.

"Mummy, I hungry" dropping to her knees Kassie pulled Elle into her arms, feeling her warm body cuddle into her, she picked her up.

"Well little one what shall we have? We can either eat here or wait till mummy opens the café"

"I wait mummy" the one thing Kassie loved was their time together before the café opened. Paulo the local fisherman and his son would drop their catch off, first thing, she could already see their small blue boat heading into the harbour. By the time she had them both showered and dressed they would all meet for coffee and breakfast, Elle loved it, what she loved was people, helping out at the café as much as she could, for someone as small as she was. Here in the little village the children didn't start school, until they were 5 years old, luckily between the tourists and the villagers she was never short of childminders. Ruffling her daughter's hair, she swung her around, it had been a tough two years, but things were on the up, she could feel it. Since taking the small café on, she had brought it with her divorce and protection money. Their names had been changed due to the court case with her ex husband, he had put both her and their daughter's life in danger, so she had no fear or doubt when the police asked for her help by telling them all she knew. They had moved her from the US to a small Spanish town, just on the Costa Del Sol, it had been hard work Elle missed home, her family, after almost two years, and a lot of confusion, tears and sulks she had settled well at last. They had their small routine, get ready, walk along the beach in the waves to their café. Los Alimo's. Kassie had kept the original name, having found out it was named after the owner's child, lost at sea.

As she got her coffee and Elle her favourite hot chocolate, she got them ready, thinking about what menu to do today. They sold the usual homemade fish soup depending on what catch of the day it was, with rustic bread. Or the various tapas that the villagers loved and tourists came to try. Unlike most places Kassie did not open late, preferring to spend her evenings with her daughter. Her chef had offered to keep the place open over weekends, till late in the summer months, they were just deciding on what hours ready for the new lot of tourists that would hit early next year. It was late October, the schools abroad had broken up for the half term so this weekend she was giving Mika full reign on opening hours. She trusted him 100% not only was he part of Enrico's the old owners family, he was a brilliant cook, her good friend, as well as being assigned to protect her and her daughter should anyone find out who they were.

"Mummy I want to go see Mika and Paulo" she had already had her drink and was waiting patiently in her shorts and t-shirt at the door, sun hat on, with her trainers in her small hands.

"Ok sweetheart" shutting the door behind her to the apartment she grabbed her bag, keys and mobile popping her sun hat on her head Kassie and Elle headed to the beach. Reaching the water's edge they let the coolness of the sea wash over their feet, as they jumped over the waves to the café, not a care in the world.

Mark rolled over in bed falling to the floor, his head hurting how much had he had to drink last night, walking on to the balcony he almost died the brightness of the sun blinding his blood shot eyes. What the hell was he doing in this god forsaken place, he hated the sun at the best of times, and with his character in WWE being The Deadman, he wasn't able to sit on the damn beach, and get a tan. Ok more like seeing which blonde he could pick up and fuck, since he and Michelle had split he had gone on a mission to fuck anything he could, he had no damn respect for any woman, or child for that matter. They fucked with your heart and head, hearing a groan come from the darker side of the penthouse suite he heard his brother getting up.

"Fuck man how much did we drink last night" Glenn wasn't use to drinking like his brother was, however he too was on a mission to fuck anything in sight, his wife or should he say ex wife had done a number on him, taking his or what he thought were his children with her. Both men had been screwed over big time, and their hearts ripped out in shreds, not only by their former partners, but by a woman both men had given their hearts to, and her daughter.

"SHUT THEM DAMN CURTAINS" Mark actually managed a smirk as he heard his brother roar, and being the bastard he was he pulled them open wider

"What's wrong Glenny boy afraid of a little sun"

"FUCK YOU MARK"

"Not today boy did that two days ago or was it three can't fucking remember" walking back into the dark room he threw himself back on the bed. It was their boss's stupid idea to send them on this vacation, something about being good for them to relax, more like no wrestler wanted to get in the ring with them due to not being able to walk out afterwards.

"God why here? why the hell did Vince send us to this hell?"

"It's punishment for us Mark, think we put too many of his wrestlers out so he shipped our asses to this little unknown shit hole in the god damn heat"

"Well I ain't sitting here all day, best cure for a hangover brother dear, is more alcohol and a good breakfast. Get your ass up, and let's head out. I am sure some of those tourist from the liners will be down along the harbour, up to scouting one out and sharing her" seeing the shit eating grin on his brothers face, Mark knew he had thought well. Moving his body into the shower he washed the mess from last night away, feeling slightly more awake, he grabbed his sleeveless black t-shirt and shorts, placed his baseball cap on his head pulling his shades over his eyes, ahh that was better he could actually walk into the sun without it feeling as though a damn freight train was running through his head. Looking up he saw his brother approach, in his t- shirt, denim shorts and shades, both had trainers on. Grabbing the key they headed to reception, walking out into the sunlight, both walked along the beach towards the harbour.

"Morning Paulo, how are you today?" Kassie hugged her friend, as he brought his catch in through the open area of the café.

"Ahh good morning my lovelies we are good, and where is my little one?, ahh there you are princess you get more beautiful everyday Elle and you Kassie you are looking better "

"Thank you Paulo took awhile but yes I am good, and you, and Maria?"

"We are good, and here we have various fish today you make good food, soup"

"Yes oh thank you this is wonderful, please sit we have breakfast before we open the café"

"Of course, I look after little one you go sort out with Mika ok" thanking him she headed into the back towards the kitchen, hearing Mika's voice

"What do you mean they are in the area? Fuck this wasn't meant to happen" her blood ran cold when she heard those words, what wasn't meant to happen? Damn where was her baby?, rushing to the front of the café she was sat happily talking to Paulo, she was safe thank god, but for how long? Who was here?

As the two brothers walked along to the harbour they passed a few small café and bar's opening up. All looked cosy, with their high backed wicker chairs, soft cushions, glass tables, offering full breakfasts, drinks. They carried on until they reached the end cafe, Los Alimo's, overlooking the harbour, from all sides, its whitewashed walls, made it look inviting, it's wicker chairs were more like comfy large sofa's with small tables in between. Mark wanted to sink into one, yet it didn't seem open, he noticed a young child on an old man's knee, not paying much attention. He followed Glenn to the end of the road, nothing there, damn he needed a drink, coffee, alcohol he didn't care he needed something and now.

"Yo Glenn fancy trying that one we just passed"

"Doesn't look open yet Mark"

"Hey I am sure we could get a drink at least" heading back they walked in nodding at the gentleman they sat down on the chair's

"Mummy, hey mummy" not hearing a reply Elle got up and ran towards the back wanting to tell her mum she had some customers as she ran she tripped over Glenn's foot landing straight into Mark

"You stupid fucking kid, get off me" pushing her off he saw her eyes brimming with tears, as blood started to appear through a deep cut on her leg, oh fuck just what he needed.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT MY DAUGHTER, SHE DID NOTHING WRONG" What with overhearing the conversation that Mika was having and seeing her daughter fall into this man, she was on edge lashing out. No one hurt her daughter no one, looking up she almost fell down in shock what the hell were her ex husband's step brothers doing here.

"WELL DARLIN IF SHE WAS WATCHING… "Mark looked up into a face he knew, brown eyes, long dark hair, where did he know her, glancing over at Glenn he was about to ask when his brother confirmed it

"Vannie what the hell are you doing here?" Glenn was shocked to see her, she may have dyed her hair, but it was certainly their Vannie. Mark was remembering the beautiful woman that had married their half brother, who also sent him down for life. The one that both brothers ached for and loved with a passion, yet never told her, so the little girl must be their niece, their wonderful Sunny, the one they both loved as their own daughter, both wishing she had been, it had almost killed the brothers when she had ran. Mark got up and bent down to the small girl who was still sobbing, his heart breaking that he had hurt his little one.

"Sunny darlin baby girl " Elle knew in her heart she knew these men, not thinking twice she ran into his open arms snuggling into his body, remembering his smell.

"KASSIE WE NEED TO GO TONY'S BRO…." stopping his shouting Mika saw who she was with fuck, how the hell did they find them. How the hell was he going to get out of this situation, surely now Mark and Glenn were here then it wouldn't be long before Tony's sidekicks would join.

"It's ok Mika, Mark and Glenn would never hurt me, they were there for me and Sunny, in fact they loved her like a daughter" pity they didn't love me as their wife she thought to herself.

The wheels were turning in both men's heads she was hiding here for a reason, why had she not trusted them, they had promised to protect both her and Sunny from Tony. Yet their love and protection had not been enough for her and she had ran. Little did either know that she had took the offer of relocation to save her heart from breaking, she had fallen in love with both the brothers, not caring that they shared an unusual sexual relationship, what she didn't think was they cared for her and that broke her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Does Tony know you are here?" Mika was unsure of these men, Kassie or should he say Vannie may trust them but he didn't, any one related to Tony was a danger to her and her daughter.

"Hell no, our boss sent us on this damn vacation, god the minute we knew about Tony hurting our little ones we disowned him" Glenn couldn't help it reaching out he pulled Kassie/Vannie it his arms it felt so good to hold her feel her soft body against his. Never did either brother thought they would ever see these two again.

"So sweetheart what do we call you now Vannie or Kassie?" enjoying the comfort of being in his arms she snuggled closer to him, how safe she felt, how protected, she had always felt when she was in either arms of the brothers. Why couldn't they have loved her like they did Sunny.

"It would be best if it was Kassie, Glenn, Elle won't remember too much about the past and I would like to keep it that way if possible" Mika noticed both their reactions straight away.

"Elle, let me clean that cut honey" Mika decided to remove the child from a situation that was going to become volatile he could see from the way both the brothers body language changed, Elle didn't need to see this. Grateful for his interference Mark handed his niece over to him, not before letting Glenn have a hug to, once they had left and checking they were out of ear shot he turned on Kassie, his emerald eyes going a deep green almost black. She knew that colour it was pure anger running through him.

"You want to run that by me again darlin?"

"What? She wasn't too sure what he was on about, what had she said that would changed him from the man she knew to this monster in front of her

"Oh I don't know may be the little bit about NOT TELLING ELLE ABOUT THE PAST, WE WERE IN THAT DAMN PAST TOO. Hell we lost both of you, no reason nothing, you just fucking ran, two years Vannie two fucking years and we heard nothing. Why? Didn't we say we would protect you love you both"

"Listen to me Mark Calaway, your brother almost killed us both, he raped me, brutally attacked me in front of our daughter, She saw it all Mark all! I had to run" she thought over what he said protect and love them if only that was true. If Glenn and Mark had loved her she would have stayed, nothing would have made her run from them. Looking them over they still made her weak at the knees, one touch and she was burning she had now put some distance between them she had to. Yet wishing with all her heart, Mark would just pull her into his strong arms like Glenn had done, hold her, make her feel it would all be ok.

"No you didn't darlin, we would have looked after you. Didn't you know we would never allow him to hurt you again. Hell Kassie, the night he went down we beat the shit out of him for you" he could see she never knew, her hand went over her mouth her eyes filled with tears. They could have gone to jail for that, both men knew that and yet still they had done it for her.

"You could have…. Oh god you could have been sent down with him"

"Sweetheart we loved you both so much, no one hurts the ones we love" turning to Glenn hearing him admit what she had always wanted to hear, no she couldn't believe it, he was lying they didn't love her. Enough she had a café to open a business to run, this would have to wait. Shaking her head, she moved backwards away from them. Her daughter was hurt, her emotions were all over the place, why just when she had come to accept her past as being just that. One she couldn't change no matter how much she wished it. Now here stood some of that past declaring their love for her, life was so unfair.

"Please sit I will bring you some menus" both sat, confused as to what had just happened, Glenn had just confirmed to her they loved both her and her daughter, yet to her it meant nothing.

"Guess we were wrong about her feelings brother" Mark was in shock, she was the only one who they loved, no one came close to her, not even their wives. Looking out onto the harbour, they both had a new reason to stay, to enjoy the vacation and to leave the drinking and women alone. The woman they loved unconditionally was back in their lives and no way in hell was she leaving.

Kassie rushed to the back into the dark coolness letting it embrace her shocked body. Hearing Mika and Elle she walked into that direction, her thoughts still on the two men sat outside. All it would take was a few steps out the open back exit and she could escape. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to see a tall figure advancing on her, the sun from behind them blocking her view.

"Darlin I know damn well you have every intention of talking that little girl and running as if the hounds of hell were on your heels. I saw it in your eyes only moments ago. Please baby don't leave us again, don't rip our damn hearts out like that. Neither of us would have the strength to come back from it all a second time" brushing the tears she didn't know had fallen she backed further away.

"What do you mean Mark, I never ripped your damn hearts out as you put it, hell you would need to have loved me for that to happen"

"We did darlin, we still do, didn't you realise it with everything we did for you. Over and over we proved it, yet you never knew did you little one. Never had any inkling that we both loved you" he moved closer, his fingers gently stopping the tears falling down her face. Taking her face in his hands he leaned down kissing her with the softest lips. Neither man had kissed her before, wow it felt like she was burning up, with the gently probing from his tongue she opened up to it. Allowing him to deepen the kiss, not quite believing this was happening to her.

"Mummy, Mika fixed me" hearing her daughter's words, through her haze, she pushed Mark away turning towards the little girl, glad for the darkness hiding her red face. Mark moved closer to her, not wishing his niece to hear his words or frighten the child in anyway. She didn't know who they were as yet, even though he could tell she remembered them.

"This darlin is far from over" heading back to the front he dropped his large frame onto the comfy sofa staring out onto the blue sea

"Did you leave her intact?"

"I left her with something to think about man that woman can kiss" licking his lips, he could still taste her, sure beat anything he tasted before. Slipping his shades back over his eyes, the sun too bright for his hangover, they looked over the menu

"Err. Mummy said I was to offer you…" trying to think what her mummy had told her she stopped as both men waited, wanting to take this little girl and hug her more. How they had missed her special cuddles and kisses, to have it all ripped away without a second thought for their feelings, it hurt.

"Cof…..I fink"

"So little one, your mummy wants to offer us coffee?" Glenn smiled at his niece, she had grown so much, this cute little thing they had bounced on their knees, read stories to, held her until she slept. Watching over her, she was a wonderful miracle that had been born from a violent relationship. How blessed that she didn't remember the past, yet Kassie lived with the memories, mentally and physically. The brothers had wanted to give her wonderful new memories, but she had run. Now they had been given a second chance to give both of them the happiness they deserved, after all their brother had done, no way were they letting them go again.

"Darlin tell your mummy that be wonderful thank you" watching the little girl skip back a smile on her face, his face lit up, it was good to have them back in their lives.

"So what are you going to do Kassie?" Mika had been quiet so far about the situation, he had heard Kassie break her heart over the men, night after night. Some nights he held her, other nights he left her to cry, nothing he could do would erase her pain. Even his wife had tried but no luck and now just when she had started to look to a future build herself up, they were back in it, this time he wasn't so sure she would be able to get back up.

"I don't know Mika, I really don't know" fixing the coffee and hot milk to go in it she took the two cups out, placing the cups in front of them, she poured the milk in.

"So you two decided what you want to eat?"

"All day breakfast please darlin? Are you and Elle going to join us?"

"No we eat in the back with our friends" seeing the look of hurt pass over their faces, she realised how nasty that sounded. She hadn't meant it like that, but for now it was how she felt, hoping they wouldn't pick up on it, she turned to walk away.

"We use to be in that category too Kassie, are you saying we aren't?" slamming the tray down she turned to them both

"Listen I didn't expect you to turn up here of all places, to ever set eyes on either of you again. What do you expect me to do welcome you with open arms. Hell you both say you loved me, well I don't believe a word, You" she pointed at Mark

"Kissed me and boy can you kiss, I wanted to….. NO I do not want you here I cannot cope with this. Elle come on we are going home I can't handle this. It isn't fair to either of us. Mika the café is yours for the day" both men made to get up

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE " Settling back down they let her go, with a confused Elle trying to keep up with her.

"Mummy did they do bad?"

"No darling leave it sweetheart let's go get breakfast at Rosie's ok and then we have a whole day on the beach" seeing her daughters face lit up she knew that would keep her from asking questions.

As they headed up the beach, Kassie did her best to not show her daughter how upset she felt, she wanted to kick and scream say it wasn't fair. Why now of all times did she have to see them, pulling her shoes off she followed her daughter in and out of the waves, the water had warmed up and the sun was now heating the sand as they ran along the edge towards the marina.

Mark and Glenn waited for their breakfast, neither wanting it, both sick to their stomachs not just with the alcohol they had consumed the previous night, but with how she had told them she couldn't cope with it, with them being there.

"She loves you, you know that don't you?" both men had been so deep in their thoughts they hadn't heard Mika turn up with the food.

"Yeah sure she does" Mark grabbed his cutlery and napkin, about to tuck in, as Mika pulled a chair from the next table and sat down.

"Listen to me and listen well my friends, that little one cried in my arms each night for almost a year. Now don't you be giving me those looks, hell I am married and happily at that, she is my friend, both my wife and I love her as family her and her daughter. To see her broken, she knew you both loved Sunny I mean Elle, but never did she think you had feelings for her. She ran because she couldn't stay, why because she loved you both. It has taken her almost a year and half maybe more give or take to get herself back on track. That shit called your brother did a number on her, mentally, more so than physically, the pain she healed the venom and poison he poured into her head, took a lot longer. If she had any idea that you loved her she would never have ran. But I tell you this play with her feelings, or heart and I will cut both of yours out. Do I make myself clear"

"We would…."

"I said do I make myself clear"

"Yes"

"Good, now we have that cleared up, she will be at Rosie's for about two hours, as it is on the beach and Elle loves to play in the sea, whilst they have breakfast. It is a regular thing for them both, a time out as she calls it. They will then head to the park which I will give you directions and then onto their apartment out of the heat for a few hours"

"Why are you telling us all this if you believe we would harm them?" Mark was curious to know

"Because I can see in your eyes how much you love them, how you both flinched when she said she would eat with friends, you love her deeply of that I can certainly see, to be honest I trust you both, don't make me regret it"

"Thank you Mika, I guess we have a lot of making up to do to her" Glenn held his hand out in thanks glad when Mika took it

"It shouldn't be you making it up, it should be that shit you call a brother, look after her she needs the love you can both give her. She will go crazy when you turn up, tell her I sent you and she is not to come back to the café until she is settled with you. Tell her I will look after it for two weeks' give her chance to get to know you both again, and for you to get to re -know your niece and Kassie. "

Getting up he cleaned the plates from the table, leaving them with a coffee and the bill, knowing that Kassie would kill him for doing what he had. She needed these men as much as they needed her, he just hoped they wouldn't hurt her. Watching them walk off in the direction he sent them, he went to call his wife, he would need extra help in the café, and she would be over the moon when she found out Mark and Glenn were planning on being back in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elle honey come and get your eggs" seeing her daughters smiling face as she ran up to the table, it helped her confused mind to focus. They had walked together along the beach feeling the warmth of the sun as the day started, so in her thoughts she was at Rosie's sitting down with a cup of tea on front of her, not really knowing how she got there

"Mummy did those men upset you?"

"Eat you breakfast sweetheart" trying to forget the brothers were here in Spain about 10 minutes away from her, she wondered if Mika had thrown them out, nah she doubted it, knowing the little matchmaker he would threaten and interrogate them before sending them after her. Well god help them if they found her she would beat both their asses, why the hell did they not tell her they loved her, it would have made so much difference, she would have stayed, made a go at some kind of relationship with them both. But no stubborn male pride got in the damn way. She knew they would find her eventually didn't mean she would make it easy on them. Sipping her drink she smirked to herself locating her phone she dialed Mika whilst thanking Rosie as she placed her breakfast in front of her'

Mika saw her name flashing on his phone,surely they hadn't reached her already

"Hi Honey"

"Don't Hi honey me Mika you sent them after me didn't you?"

"Kassie you need them more than you realise, those two men who left here about ten minutes ago love you sweetheart don't..."

"Where did you send them first?"

"Umnm now i think of it i don't remember oh give Rosie my love" laughing he hung up, he knew deep down she would thank him later , texting her he told her in no uncertain terms she was not welcome back to the cafe for two weeks, and she was to show her boyfriends around the area and get to know them again.

Kassie laughed and sent a rude text back whilst also thanking him, finishing off her breakfast she went to search for Rosie. Both men could be seen entering the beach area, about ten minutes away further down the beach.

"Rosie can i pay for my meal honey?"

"Nah on the house as always sweetheart, you in a hurry today? You've not had another drink"

"Today I am see those two men down there?"

"Sure can wow they are tall, are they as good looking as i think they are?"

"unfortunately yes both are, when they speak it's wet your knickers kinda of sexy"

"Hot damn, give me them please, guess you don't want them to know you are here?"

"Yeah want to give them a run for their money"

"You and both men? as in together as in,,,, why the hell can't i be young like you' if I didn't have my John I would be one jealous women you are lucky"

"I know but need to get going"

"Elle!" Rosie called the little girl from the beach where she had been playing with Rocky their yorkie dog, John had found him abandoned at the back of the cafe late one evening three months ago, they fed and looked after him. he hadn't left since

"Yes Rosie"

"I need you and your mummy to go out this way today sweetheart, out through the side and onto the street" it was a small alleyway that was hidden from view, so neither Mark or Glenn would know she had gone through it.

"But why?" seeing her confusion Kassie pointed up the beach

"Oh come on then mummy bye Rosie love you" hugging her she followed her mummy up onto the street behind.

Rosie watched the two men approach, they certainly were fine-looking hell if she was younger she wouldn't mind trying either of them.

"Well hello there and what can I get you handsome men today?"

"Hi darlin we are looking for little Elle and Kassie have they been here yet?"

"Well honey why don't you both take a seat and we can have a chat" both men knew that they had been there and this was her friends way of finding out some information on them. Neither minded to be honest they were so glad that Vannie/Kasie had friends who cared enough to protect her. Only thing was she never would need protection from them if anything their hearts need protecting from her.

"Guess they left did they Rosie?" seeing the older lady's face go a ruby red they smiled at her

"Ok darlin we will sit and talk, we promise no harm will come to Kassie" as all three took their seats. she called to one of her staff to bring three coffee's

"Let me take a wild guess here, you smooth talker have to be Mark and you handsome devil have to be Glenn?"

"How the hell?"

"You hurt them little ones and like Mika i will personally kill you, all of us looked after her for over a year, wondering if she would ever get over your sorry ass's and now low and behold here you are on our little island. What your brother did to her was degrading, immoral and down right disgusting. However what you two did to her was far worse"

"darlin we ain't done nothing to her except love her, love them both" Thanking the waiter for their coffee he sat back, grateful his hangover was gone, damn that little girl made him want to drink, what the hell had she told Rosie about Glenn and him?

"Did you ever tell her? I know you loved Elle but did you ever swallow your damn prides and tell her how you both felt?" seeing them both shake their head

"We showed her every way we could Rosie but..."

"Glenn that girl came to this island with Mika and his wife broken, i tell you this if she had any idea how much you both loved her she would never have left your side. Now the question is what are you planing to do about it?"

"I told her back at the cafe we loved her"

"Bet she didn't believe you either did she Mark?"

"No I don't think she did"  
"Well how would you feel if the two people you wanted most in your life, find you after over a year tell you they love you. Yet all that time they had been with you in the past, protected you never told you how they felt would you believe them?"

""Why the hell do i feel we are being told off like naughty boys? Ok Rosie no we wouldn't so I guess what Mika said to us is right Glenn and I have a hell of a lot of making up to do"

"Just love her, make her happy make them both happy"

"Of that we guarantee Rosie, we ain't leaving here without those two"

"See Glenn that is where you are going wrong, she has a business here, friends she will not up and leave at your beck and call. She isn't the Vannie you knew before she is independent stong, you need to get to reknow her. Take her out, throw her on the damn bed and fuck her senseless if you have to. But listen to her needs, love her for who she is now. She needs you both as much as you need her, i can see it in your eyes. We are behind you and will help in anyway if you need time alone either Mika or I will look after Elle. So finish those coffee's and go chase her ass down"

Sat in the park Kassie pushed her daughter wondering how far behind her men were, they were hers she knew that, she bet Rosie gave them a grilling laughing to herself she looked out over the sea, her thoughts were becoming clearer, truth be known she was elated they were in her life.

"Higher mummy I want to fly like the birds"

"Ok sweetheart"

"Mummy did those men hurt you?" Kassie had to smile neither men would ever hurt her she knew that, it was time to tell Elle about them

"No sweetheart, they are daddy's brothers" seeing the terrified look on her face, she slowed the swing down and took her in her arms, the nightmares still haunted her daughter yet she didnt remember as much now

"They are your uncles sweetheart and they love you very much, I know you don't remember them, they would never hurt you, never scare you, they would protect you with their lives. I ran because it reminded me of the past, i need to face it, face them. Please never be afraid of them ok"

"If i see them again mummy can i hug them, i liked them both even though the black haired one"

"that honey is Mark the other Glenn"

"I liked Glenn even though Mark shouted at me i like them both, they looked like they needed a hug"

"Well when you see them and I know it will be soon then you can give them their hug, But for now we are heading home do you know we have been here for over two hours, we need to get out of the heat and rest. This afternoon we will go check on the cafe ok sweet pea"

"Ok mummy I feel tired i been playing along time haven't I" carrying her daughter through the park she could hear the tiredness in her little voice

"You have darling, a little nap will do you good" as the little girl snuggled deep into her mummy's neck she shut her eyes' feeling her body become heavier, Kassie knew she was asleep.

Coming to the entrance of the park she took the quick way home via the two passages down the side of the tourist shops. Grateful to see her secured apartment block up ahead she tried to move Elle to her side, trying to locate her keys. Feeling two arms wrap around her taking the sleeping Elle from her arms, she didn.t need to look up to who it was, She knew Glenn's unique smell anywhere.

"Let me take her honey" allowing her Uncle to take his niece she thanked him whilst reaching into her pocket. feeling a warmth along her back, she knew Mark was behind her.

"We need to talk darlin"

"Let me put Elle to bed and we will then talk and that is all we will do keep those lips away from me"

"Whatever you say darlin"


	4. Chapter 4

She should have known better than to trust a Calaway, they were evil to the core when they wanted something, that thing was her. How did she end up lying on her back on her bed with both men towering over her. Not that she was complaining, but come on give a woman some room, she admitted to herself as they moved towards her, she should never have allowed them into her apartment, letting her barriers down to the only two men she had given her heart to was a big mistake.

"Come on, we said we would talk and..." Mark couldn't help it she looked so good all hot and flustered lying beneath them, he had to se if she tasted as good as he thought, the kiss they shared in her café blew him away. This one sent him into orbit, deepening the kiss he pushed her words of protest back down her throat with his long tongue, his blood ran south when his thoughts turned to other areas of where he could put his tongue to better use came in.

Pushing with all her might she managed to get him off, wriggling to the far side of the bed , she saw the smirk come across Mark's face as Glenn wrapped his arms around her and took her mouth with his.

She wanted to scream at them but how could she, this was all she craved both of them kissing her, wanting her, needing her, giving in she went under talking could wait for now.

"You darlin are one sexy package" Mark groaned as her silky skin glistened in the sunlight coming into her bedroom. Placing his lips on the exposed part on her belly he kissed her softly ,then nipped to get her attention. Glenn had moved her to the middle of the bed, his lips trailing down her neck finding the spot just behind her ear that sent her crazy' Her moan became louder, Mark got up to shut the door too, not wanting to wake Elle, was it only half an hour ago they had located her apartment and helped her put their niece to bed. He had planned on them all talking, but Kassie had confirmed she had feelings for them both but...next thing they knew she was between them, as both men attacked her, one going for her lips the other her nape, she stood no chance against them, taking all reasonable thought from all their heads, they gave in to what they all wanted. Between them they moved her over sensitive body into her bedroom, both men grateful she had a king size bed, which would fit them all on nicely.

"I...oh god... please " Mark stood with his back against the door, as Glenn ripped her top from her body, taking her naked breast-deep into his warm mouth, walking towards them Mark ripped his top from his body, finding clothes now too restricting, dropping to the bed he placed a kiss on his brother's head, before caressing it, as Glenn moved between Kassie's breasts. It was a wonderful sight and Mark would get his turn in time, dropping a deep kiss on Kassie's open mouth he swallowed her moans, as he moved his hands down her body tearing the rest of her clothes from her. Dropping to his knees his face level with her glistening pussy he slowly slid a finger in, feeling her jump at the intrusion, then calm as Glenn sucked her harder .

"You going to come for us baby?" Glenn asked as he felt her body strain against him, her face showing her wish as she was gripped in passion.

"I think you will come for us darlin all day if we wanted wouldn't you"

Their words filtered through her hazy mind, what did they mean, was this some sort of game

"Get off me" she almost went under, had they been playing her

"No darlin, we want you to come for us, we have waited for years for this Vannie, we want you sweetheart, you have had our hearts in the palm of your hand for years, let us show you with our bodies how much we love you darlin" seeing the desire and love in his eyes she knew he had only been playing with her, both Glenn and Mark loved her on that she had no doubt.

"I ... " she couldn't get her breath, if that was what it was like with a little foreplay she didn't dare think about what it would be like when they both made love to her.

She wasn't ready for this, not yet it was too much too soon, seeing the change in her bodies movement the brothers backed away.

"I'm not ready to... I mean i want ...I"

"sweetheart it's ok we pushed to quick, too fast"

"I do want you both, i oh god I love you both so much" allowing both men to pull her into their arms she cried for all she had lost, how much she had missed them, they were her knights in the darkness and she loved them with al her heart.

"You know how much we love you darlin?" seeing her nod against his chest Mark lifted her tear-stained face to them, it broke them in two to see her so upset.

Glenn rubbed her back, as she rested on the bed, her body still shaking.

"Sweetheart we love you so much stop crying baby it rips us apart seeing you like this"

"I'm sorry" smiling she actually started to laugh the thought of two of the scariest wrestlers in WWE being torn apart by a 5ft nothing

"And what has our little one all smiles"

"You two are the toughest most feared in WWE and you go on about being torn apart by a 5ft nothing"

"Got to admit Mark it does sound funny"

"Yeah but she has the power to bring us to our knees with one look, one kiss, hell darlin you own us both and there isn't a cat in hell's chance we are letting you go now we found you , both of you"

Cuddling down between them she lay her head in Mark's chest as Glenn moved in behind her. Hearing her take a deep breath they waited for her to speak

"Please don't break my heart" was all she whispered as her eyes shut

"We got a lot of work to do here Mark, a hell of a lot of wok"

"I know Glenn boy do i know. She needs proof that neither of us will leave their sides again, well she is going to get it tenfold. I don't know about you Glenn but they are not moving out of my sight ever again."  
"I'm with you on that Mark, let's enjoy these next two weeks get to know them again, spoil them, treat them and just be there for them. Until Kassie asks I am not pushing her into making love, when she is ready she will let us know"

"As usual baby brother you know what I was thinking. god it feels so good to have her back in our arms where she belongs"

"We should have killed Tony when we had the chance, you know that he will send the others out here"

"She doesn't need to know anything Glenn we will speak with Mika tomorrow, they are both under our protection and i will die before I allow any of those little bastards near her or munchkin, Tony has no fucking idea how soft I went on him"

"Still sent him to hospital with injuries that resembled him being in a car crash"  
"If there is one thing you know about me baby brother is I am an evil manipulative bastard when it comes to those i love, you know that more than anyone"

"Still makes me shudder when you ripped that guys head off for beating me up"

"As I said Glenn no one touches or hurts the people i love, ii taught you all you know Glenn and do not make it out as though you are sweet and innocent. I know it was you who gutted that bloke"

"Well he hurt you baby ain't no one hurting what belongs to me"Mark raised his eyebrows at that.

"Belong to you?"

"You know your ass is mine Mark and you know damn well I do not allow anyone to hurt who I love"

"Darlin you know your ass is mine and i showed you that"

"Will you two stop with the domination i want to sleep" fuck they both thought she was asleep

"Thought you were asleep darlin"

"I was Mark until i heard you two bickering over whose ass belonged to who, your asses both belong to me, there now be quiet and let me hold you both before your niece wakes up and makes her demands for the afternoon"

"Takes after her mum then sweetheart" Glenn smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips

"I will be demanding eventually, see if you both can please me" with that little comment she fell back to sleep leaving two men with aching cocks and wild imaginations.


End file.
